If only we could get our lives together
by alexa-chan me
Summary: (SYOC)A ragtag group join fairy tail and get stuck with the job of revitalizing it back to its former glory. This team gets nicknamed Rising Phoenix. But when team natsu comes back what will happen. Will they make the perfect addition to the restored Fairy Tail or will the group known as the Rising Phoenix become their own guild?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I don't own fairy tail**_

"Okay so how do I start a monologue, do I just give a gushy intro about how our lives were intertwined by fate. Yada yada yada. Okay that would take too long. So its too much work to explain how our story starts individually so I'm just gonna start at my beginning. Let's start with how I met Tam. That was what really started this whole mess."

"I don't remember Mangolia being so big." A teenager mumbled, brushing her silver hair out of her face. It was nearly four in the morning and she had been wandering around for hours, searching fruitlessly for the guild she had always dreamed of being apart of. To her side a white cat glared at her, baring her teeth as she attempted to pick her up.

"I told you we should have taken the maps, but _no_. '_I know this place like the back of my hand.' _you said. '_We'll find it in no time' _you said. Honestly Grace, I don't even know why I trusted you." The cat grumbled, sighing and letting Grace pick her up.

"I already told you I'm sorry Noelle, what more do you want." Grace whined, petting her cat's head gently.

Noelle purred, before hissing and shaking her head. "What I want is to find Fairy Tail, so we can become guild members and I can go to sleep." She said to her aggravatedly. Grace pouted at her words, pausing her relentless search to putting her down. They walk side by side for another fifteen minutes before hearing something promising. A short tan girl, who looked no older than Grace, was seemingly muttering to herself.

Even with Grace's enhanced ears, she could barely make out the words she was saying. But two words stuck out to her, Fairy Tail.

_**That's right I'm bringing this back. I feel really bad about abandoning this, so I'm rewriting what I had. I'm hoping that people are still here to read this, seeing as this is super old. I'm really sorry about that. But look on the bright side! At least you didn't have to watch as I butchered your characters with my crappy writing.**_

_**Submission form is here and on my profile**_

_**I'm Making a SYOC story for Fairy Tail. Here is the character form**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age: 12-50 (preferably but any age you're comfortable with is fine)**_

_**Guild:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**History: (The more detailed the better, are they going to join the guild. Are they already a part of a guild? If the story is good, you may find that I'll use it as an arc.)**_

_**Regular Clothes:**_

_**Formal Clothes:**_

_**S-Class: (Limited Slots)**_

_**(If you're interested. I'll place your character in a pool with the other candidates and then I'll use a random number generator to decide which characters are automatically S-Class. Everyone after that will have to wait for the S-class arc.(Which I'm too excited about) Good Luck)**_

_**Magic: 2 types at most. (I have no preference in general. If the story is compelling, I will accept them.)**_

_**Spells: (3-4 spells, they know immediately. Then a few spells they will learn at some point in the series. I will work with you to develop the scenes they learn these skills.)(If you are making a new slayer go in full detail on spells)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Guild Mark: (Color/location)**_

_**Weaknesses: (If you can't tell me a weakness about your character, I probably won't take them.)**_

_**Strengths: (If they seem unkillable or perfect, I probably won't take them.)**_

_**Relationships:(Not all need to be romantic, just teams are fine too)**_

_**Pets: (This includes Exceed's or any other animal and is entirely optional)**_

_**Name:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Partner Interaction: (Can they communicate and if so, how?)**_

_**Appearance:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Don't own anything, and also I feel bad for not updating in two years so I wrote this.**_

It took Grace all of two seconds to rush towards the girl. Finally she had found a lead, a vague one, but it was the best she had.

"Excuse me miss!" She shouted, running down the street to meet the girl. The girl had been farther than she had seemed, and seemed deep in thought when Grace had finally reached her.

"Miss," she said, panting for breath. "Do you happen to know where Fairy Tail?" She asked. The girl's emerald eyes widened, and she stared at Grace for a moment before speaking.

"Um, are you speaking to me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. There was no way the girl in front of her had heard her Whispering, unless she was a mage as well. There must have been a mistake.

Grace nodded vigorously, still catching her breath. "Yeah, I heard you say something from down the street. I've been lost looking for Fairy Tail, all day. I could really use some help." The cat besides her mewed in agreement, unsure whether or not this human was worthy to hear her speak.

"Oh so you did hear me, that's strange." She mumbled under her breath, before realizing mumbling in front of someone with as acute hearing as Grace was useless. "Well I'm Tamani. Tamani Skye. I'm looking for Fairy Tail as well. I heard its on the outskirts of town, on the hill to the east."

"Oh thank God someone knows directions around here." Grace said happily. "I've been lost because I thought it was in the center of the city. That's where it was when I was a kid. Must have moved. I'm Grace, by the way. This is Noelle"

Tamani sighed, taking her new companion by the hand and leading her to she was told Fairy Tail was. After a mostly silent walk, the two made it up the hill to where Fairy Tail resided. But the building they found wasn't what either of them expected.

The building was small, barely the size of a tavern, much less a guild. Vines crawled up the walls of the building, covering some of the cracks and white stones that made the exterior of the building. Tables and chairs stood at the sides of the walls, and a windmill stood atop the building. The only reasons the place was recognizable as the guild was the insignia, and the crumbling name of Fairy Tail.

Tamani and Grace stood in shock, standing at the place that was supposed to hold the famous guild Fairy Tail. Tamani stood silent, attempting to grasp the situation, while Grace went into denial.

" No. No no no no no no." She whispered, shaking her head. "This can't be the place. I owe my life to them." She ran her fingers through her hair, and began hyperventilating. At her side Noelle mewed, and slowly her breathing evened out.

"Makarov would have never let this happen. I'll just go inside and asked what happened. They'll tell me, and then I'll find him, and the guild. This is probably just a themed tavern. Yeah." Grace tugged at the ends of her sapphire blouse, soothed out imaginary wrinkles in her jeans, and turned to Tamani. "Wanna go find out what happened to Fairy Tail?" She asks.

Not even waiting for her response, she grabs her hand and pulls her along, dragging her into the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:Trying to keep the update streak alive. Alternately titled how half the group is S-class even though No One in the group is S-class.**_

Briar Jensen stood at the edge of Mongolia, staring at the new headquarters of the once great Fairy Tail. She had been searching for Fairy Tail ever since her dragon had disappeared. With three dragon slayers in their midst someone must have known something right. She didn't even need to get the information from them, she just needed information. That was why she had came here. Of course fate would pull something like this. Of course fate would make anyone who might have known anything disappear. Make them vanish. Briar would have to take this in stride. She's been searching for ages, and just because this place doesn't have what she wanted didn't mean it didn't have what she needed. A quiet guild away from the media. A small guild at that. She would stay there, at least for the moment. Gathering her courage, she didn't know what she was afraid of, she slowly began her trek up the hill.

Fairy Tail was the loudest it had been in years, shouting and cursing could be heard from all the way down the hill. From a passerby's point of view, it would seem that the core members had returned. Although that was not the case. It was just one girl refusing to accept what was in front of her.

"There's no way they just disappeared." Grace shouted, slamming her fists on the front desk. A part of her knew that she was too worked up. It wasn't his fault that over half the guild disappeared during the S-class exam. But no matter how much she tried to calm down and see things rationally, she just got worked up over the fact that they were gone. Her two companions had stopped trying to make her see reason awhile ago. Tamani was sitting at table, staring worriedly at her new companion.

"Well-" Macao was interrupted from once again telling the silver haired girl in front of him what had happened when someone else walked in. Her white jean shorts were stained with dirt, and her black turtleneck clung to her body. A silver necklace with an emerald heart swung at her chest, and she sighed, happy to have made it up the hill.

"Excuse me, I'd like to join Fairy Tail." Briar asked. Her blonde hair was out at full length, exposing the rainbow tips. Her hazel eyes scanned the room, noting happily the distinct lack of people.

"Great not another one." Macao mumbled under his breath. "Look all the core members are gone, so this place is going down soon. We don't have any S-class mages, so no high paying jobs are coming in. We have a couple of months left at best. Go find another guild to one's about to die."

Briar's eyes widened at the depressed state of the man, and the depressing state of the guild. She had heard of the disappearance, and had taken it in stride. While she felt bad she had no clue how it affected the remaining guild members. She had just assumed it made the guild smaller. What had happened was so much worse. At this rate Fairy Tail would cease to exist within the year's end.

Grace was having the same thoughts, and was having none of it.

"I'm a S-class mage." She said confidently, although one look in her eyes would tell you she was lying. " And so is my friend here." She said gesturing to Tamani, who immediately began shaking her head. "Uh- well, I thought she was but we just met and um- well apparently she's not." She spoke quickly. "But I am, I definitely am." She told him, nodding her head and gesturing to herself.

Macao gave her a disbelieving look, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Was the guild not as doomed as he thought?

"Hey, you what's your name?" Grace asked, staring at Briar. Briar gave her a questioning look and gestured to herself, to which Grace nodded.

"I'm Briar." She told her simply, excluding her last name for obvious reasons.

"No wonder I thought I knew you from somewhere." She exclaimed, but after seeing Briar's look she clammed up. "Yeah ok, we can talk about that later. Are you a S-class mage, because I could use a bigger team. Preferably with more S-class mages."

The underlying tone made her real question easy to hear. _Was she a real S-class mage? _She gently shook her head no, hoping not to draw much attention to the movement, before speaking up. "Yeah." Honestly it was a miracle that there were no S-class mages here to test them on these statements, which were so obviously false. But then again if those mages were there they wouldn't have been lying in the first place.

Macao looked as though he wanted to say something, but was interrupted by yet another person entering the hall. The girl stumbled in, completely unaware at the situation at hand. The girl who had just arrived was fairly short, barely taller than Tam and Briar, with obsidian hair. Her long black hair was mostly pushed to the front, covering the sides of her neck and reached her ribcage. Her caramel colored hands reached to lazily to rub her eyes, and she looked around the room. Her navy blue eyes looked around the room confused, why was she here of all places. There were other guilds she could have been led to, places where it would have been easier to do better things with her magic. Somewhere where she could have escaped her demons, but for some reason she ended up here.

_I guess it must be destiny _she thought to herself, shrugging. She was hungry, and still hadn't brought herself to care about what was going on around her. It looked like some people were having an argument, it didn't concern her. She would just go up to the front desk and- oh they were at the front desk. And they were staring at her.

"Hi" Grace said cheerily, so happy that whatever Macao was going to say was interrupted. It looked like he was going to ask them to demonstrate their abilities, and she had no clue what amount of strength amounted to an S-class wizard. She just knew she didn't have it.

"I'm Grace, this is Tamani. You know what I'm just gonna start calling you Tam is that ok?" she asked, turning to face the girl she was just talking about. Her long silver hair obscured the new girl's vision of the girl she was just talking about, but she could still clearly see unruly curls from the side, the color strawberry blonde.

"Yeah that's fine" Tam replied. Grace smiled at her and turned back around. "This is Briar." She said, pointing at the regular blonde. Scratch that, her blonde hair was dyed rainbow at the tips, it wasn't normal. The blonde in question waved.

There was silence for a moment, as they stared at her expectantly. She stared blankly for a moment, before reaching in her bag, and pulling out a piece of chocolate. Completely ignoring their stares of disbelief, she devoured the thing in seconds. "I'm Jemma." She told them with a smile.

The sugar low was wearing off, and Jemma was finding the energy to care about her situation. "So," she began, "what's going on?"

Tam laughed and stood. She walked over to her new friends before beginning to speak. "So these two," she told her, gesturing to the two people she now stood beside " are S-class mages. They would like to know if you were S-class mages." She spoke slowly, as though to convey a hidden message without raising too much suspicions.

The look in her eyes gave Jemma the answer she needed. They were lying their butts off, and wanted her to lie too. She thought it over in her head. No harm would be done, and she'd gain three friends her age. Besides, she was practically one anyways. It was a win-win situation. She smiled, and nodded.

Macao rolled his eyes, but hope was becoming very prominent in them. "So let's say you are all S-class mages."

"Excluding me." Tam interjected.

"Excluding her." He said, pointing at her. "You won't have any jobs to take here, and nowhere to stay. What will you do about that?" He asked. He was becoming more accepting to the idea of letting them become members. There was progress.

"I have enough for a three night stay at a tavern, and I can look for jobs. Mongolia still needs S-class mages." Grace told him.

"What if you don't find jobs? And what about those three?" He shot.

"They can live with me." She said, running out of ideas.

"And I can sing." Briar interrupted, "I'm sure taverns would love to have Briar Jensen booked."

"Called it." Grace exclaimed.

"I can sing too, and play some instruments. While I'm not famous we can work something out until we find magic jobs. They'll live off of us." Grace said.

Tam and Jemma smiled, neither knew how they got such good friends in such little time. But it was nice. This was nice.

"This is the beginning of the Rising Phoenix. It started off as a girl lying to try and save Fairy Tail, and ended up as so much more. It started as four girls making plans to share a room at a tavern. It ended up becoming something great. It became so much more. It became something loved, and feared. It became lives and destroyed lives. Looking back I'm not sure if I would have made the same choices if had known what this would become. No, nevermind I definitely would have."

_**AN: Grace-Me**_

_**Tamani-otakuchamasherlockluvr**_

_**Briar-KorianneAnders**_

_**Jemma-Unicorn819**_

_**These are the Ocs that have put in so far. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please message me if you feel I misrepresented your character. **__**Every character who just lied about being S-class will have an arc about becoming an actual S-class. I'm gonna have lots of fun with their shenanigans. **_


End file.
